


Not a goodbye, but a see you later

by lucife56



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: Inspired by chapter 33 of “ash daun en skai” by EruditePrincess1993





	Not a goodbye, but a see you later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EruditePrincess1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditePrincess1993/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ash daun en skai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449074) by [EruditePrincess1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditePrincess1993/pseuds/EruditePrincess1993). 



**Author's Note:**

> It will be colored soon


End file.
